Portgas D Ann
by TifaCAT
Summary: Is not an average girl. After all, not many average girl set sail to the Grand Line and becomes pirate, a (Former) captain even more, and super rookie with fire-type Logia devil fruit user at that. This is some snap-shots of her life, In which our beloved fire user is a girl. Fem!Ace T for language
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm somewhat depressed with the crappy quality of my other story 'Pumpkin Island' don't worry I don't abandon it, I have written the first chapter, but yes, the quality is so...*Insert distress scream here***

 **Yes, So I'm venting my questionable writing skill in this drabble-ish story.**

 **Yes, Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

 **WARNING: FEM!ACE (haha, surprise!), Language, typo, cussing, poor grammar, Drabble, Irregular update, sometimes I'll suddenly jump into AU.**

 **Oh, English is not my first language...**

 **So I NEED BETA READER!**

 **Portgas D. Ann**

"Hello everyone! My name is Portgas D. Ann. I'm sorry for all trouble I caused. I am looking forward to meet all of you!"

"Gurararara. Welcome to our family, my daughter!"

"CHEERS FOR OUR NEW SISTER!"

"KANPAI!"

...

 **Of Family Mark**

Portgas D. Ann by no means is an average girl. After all, not many average girl set sail to the Grand Line and becomes pirate, a (Former) captain even more, and super rookie with fire-type Logia devil fruit user at that. And even if there are some average girl who set sail and becomes a captain for her own crew and have some sort of devil fruit strength, there is certainly no girl out there who had challenged Whitebeard; the strongest man alive, attempting assassinations on the living legend's own ship, and keep the attempt persistent for 100 days.

And there is obviously no one, girls or boys, sane or insane (Even insane or stupid enough to attempt an assassination on Whitebeard), who after those 100 days, happily (Even if after some hard thinking, speculating, and worrying) joined the crew and becomes one of their siblings.

So yes; Portgas D. Ann is not an average girl.

After a party night to celebrate her answer to their captain's offer for become his daughter, Ann is grinning ear to ear, face-splitting-brighter-than-the-sun grin her former crew is familiar with, and her new sibling is shocked with; when she first arrives, she always angry and send them those 'talk-to-me-and-you'll-get-burned' glares. And it will be lying if these grins didn't make her prettier.

"Hey, Ann!"

An arm sling to her shoulder, the fourth division commander, Thatch, is also grinning ear to ear.

"Glad to see this decision is finally out of that thick skull of yours! So where will you put your mark?"

Feeling somewhat irritated with the man's insult of her intelligence, (That was just stating the truth really, who the heck stupid enough to challenge Whitebeard anyway? Oh, right. Ann.) Ann shoves the man away from her, "What mark?" she asked.

"The Whitebeard pirate's mark of course, yoi." The reply came from the first division commander, Marco 'The Phoenix' who appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, come think of it you guys have those huh?"

"Yep, it's an official sign that you're part of family." The head chef butted in, "It should be in place where the whole world can see it so normally it's on our hands, legs, or clothes and accessories. So where will you put your mark Ann?"

The teenage pirate seems in deep thought, "Hmm... it will be pain in the ass to make my entire shirt have the mark..."

Marco lifted one of his eyebrows. "Your shirt, yoi?"

"Yes, you said it should be able to be seen by the world isn't it? It will be easier to be seen if I put it on my face, but I don't want to be tattooed on face, the hat is out of question, so the other 'easy-to-be-seen' position is that it covers my middle-body."

Thatch and Marco smiled, maybe their littlest (She is the youngest by age, honestly! She's only what? 18?) Sister didn't realize what she had said, but that one sentence told both men that she is happy to become one of their siblings and proud to let the world sees that she is.

"Yeah, Izo would be PMS-ing if you put him to draw the mark in every single shirt you have."

"What you mean by that Thatch?"

Marco is the one who answer her, "Izo is the one who gives the new member their mark, whether it is a tattoo or some pic in their clothes. But I get my mark before he joins yoi."

"Is that so?"

Some minutes passed in silence as the freckled pirate trying to figure out where to put the so called 'family mark' while her new older brothers watching her in silence (They can't stop smiling tough). She eyed Marco's mark that is on his chest, and then back in her thought.

Suddenly a fist meet with a palm, "I KNOW!" she yelled.

"So, where?" Thatch pressed.

Ann is grinning, "I want it to be tattooed on my back!"

...A silence...

"Ann." Thatch said in surprisingly stern voice, "You do realize that with the mark tattooed to your back, it will be covered by your shirt?"

The young D. carrier just lifted her eyebrow, "I just don't have to wear a shirt then."

"Ann. If you don't wear any shirt, your back will be exposed, yoi." Marco piped expression unreadable.

"So what? Isn't that the whole point of having mark on your back and not wearing a shirt?" the female pirate said.

"Well it is but—"

"AH, IZO! I WANT TO GET MY MARK!"

The two commanders just stare while sweat-dropping. _'...That wasn't the problem Ann.'_

Two weeks later Ann is showing off her new tattoo, clad in her usual black-cargo pants but without a shirt; in replacement she wear an orange bikini top that had nothing but strings to be attached on her body so the mark is not covered. So practically, aside from the tattoo, she is showing off her fucking hot body curve too.

"Why you complied with her stupid idea, yoi?"

"You asked as if I had any choice, Marco. She keeps pestering me when I refuse for one week straight, and she reject all of my suggestion of where she should put her mark. And remember that she was the one that had attempted to kills our father for 100 days straight; she's hot-headed, insanely stupid, stupidly insane, annoyingly persistent, and stubborn as hell."

"Well... shit."

...

 **To be honest, I don't know about the whole 'the mark should be seen' thing, (Hehe~) and any criticism is welcomed, and this story will be updated when I feel like it, and I have more than one of this... thing already, so I may choose to update sooner than later~**

 **Again. I NEED BETA READER!**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave some review in your way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I upload this because I want to publish something and since this thing had been collecting dust in my computer and I can't do any writing because this week had been hectic, I decided to... publish this thing.**

 **Thank you for all the review, favorite, and follow!**

 **For BlueSoul9969: Thanks for the review! Yes, I think Fem!Ace fic is still rare on FF. I like genderbend!Character and please thanks Ivankov-san for his/her Emprorio Estrogen!**

 **Again, I don't own anything, English is not my first-language, Beware of cussing.**

 **I need Beta-reader!**

 **...**

 **Of First Battle and Overprotective brothers**

It was Ann's first battle as a Whitebeard pirate.

There were some pirate scums that attack one of the islands under Whitebeard's protection, so naturally they send some team to kick those bastards off their precious island. In this situation there are three commanders that were sent; Marco, Thatch and Izo, under them are their own selected division's member. And because it's the first time that a ruckus happen after Ann had joined, they used it as an introduction event for the freckled pirate to the whole world to see (Or at least, the whole island,) that she is now one of the crew. Part of the family.

Ann had been excited, wearing that wicked grin on her face and her confident, lay-back pose, her form promises fun and victory to the Whitebeard pirate's team. Of course, she only wear those damned bikini top and her cargo pants, combined with her beautiful (Don't tell her this fact, she had big ego as it is.) face and her fire-natured devil power it makes some unfortunate male pirates that they were facing throws some very uncreative pick-up lines to her.

"Hey, you're on fire!"

Whistle, "That was hot as hell."

"Hey babe, you're hot!"

"You make me sweaty~"

"Got a light?"

"Light my fire-"

BUAGH!

Before the phrase can be completed, Marco's feet landed on his face, sending the man back for a good two meters before crashing into some random tree.

"Shut your damned trap, yoi."

Although it irritate her brothers to no end, Fire Fist Portgas D. Ann just simply ignore the jeers and tease that those low-live pirates sends to her, continuing to kick some pirates left and right with that grin firm on her face, almost as if she has been oblivious to all of it. Her action just raises the number of harassment that were directed to her, and in return irritate her brother more. The result; more victim falls from the pirates scum side.

But those weaklings were stubborn and their number is bigger than the Whitebeard's team, not that they couldn't handle some idiot who thought they can attack their island and get away with it, it just starting to get on their nerves. Simply that it was annoying.

Very. Very. Annoying.

Granted, maybe they are being overprotective of her, but it can't be helped! She is their youngest sibling! And a youngest sister at that! (No offense for all females out there, we know you are strong. Hell, Ann's bounty is higher than many people on their crew and allies!) It is purely just some short of big-brother-syndrome, the main symptom is; 'You-Don't-Flirt-With-My (Our)-Baby-Sister-EVER'. And it's Ann; she got the whole crew wrapped under her fingers.

And it was one of those times when you're so annoyed by your enemies and want to end the fight as fast as you could and kick your enemy's butt multiple times, it was one of those times that emotions make your movement become more brash and reckless. The commanders know better than to involve any feelings in battle for it clouded their decision and movement, but their underlings are not that wise. It was one of Izo's men; he was too preoccupied and distracted kicking ass that he didn't realize someone attempts to attack him from the back with a knife.

That was the biggest insult as a Whitebeard pirate. Being attacked from back.

And when the three commanders see it, they also realize that they were too far. It was too late.

But they tried anyway, no brother of theirs going to get scar at their back or even killed because of it. Not in their watch. But before they can react more than emitting an angry glare, the man was sent flying by a column of fire (An overkill, yes). Looks like Ann beat them to it.

And beat them to it she did. Standing before the brother she just saved, she looked so pissed. Her face is promising hell, while both her hands is on the hell's fire itself.

"You don't attack a man from the back mister," her venomous words echoing through battlefield, "Especially not our man, and a swordsman at that," and it was said with the smile that will makes the devil himself blush, "You guys called these," she gestured her fire, "Hot as hell?" the smile get more dark.

"I'll show you the real meaning of that word."

Then, right before their eyes, she engaged all the pirate scums in the battle with herself. Kicking, punching and throwing fire here and there. Her fire burn any human that try to attack her, not only that but also her surrounding area is now on fire. Looks like this is what the marine had saw when they said she had burnt down a city into hell. Some of them are stupid enough to shoot the logia user with some average bullet, and because the bullets just pass through her it instead took their own men down. Two men with some sort of giant hammer is attacking her front, but she seemed to paid them no mind as she just firing her fire 'bullets' ("HIGAN!") to them effortlessly while a somewhat half-giant man try to punch her from the back (Apparently stupid enough to not learnt his comrade's experience.) only to have his fist gone through her body-fire, and he was met with the infamous move of 'Fire fist' Portgas D. Anne; "HIKEN!" The move not only taken the man burnt and unconscious but also more than twenty men behind him.

That attack is probably the one turn point in which their opponents realize they cannot win against her; let alone the whole team. So they're starting to retreat towards their ship, still throwing some stray bullets here and there that was easily dodged by the Whitebeard pirates, but Ann's figure is still filled with rage as she jump high in the air, maneuvering in the air with the help of her fire and land in front of their now terrified opponents, then shout:

"HOTARUMI!" some little shining green dots that looked like firefly spread all over their opponents' side, "HIDARUMA!" and suddenly, the dots explode wide and contagious, the explosion caught all the retreating men on fire and in enough force to make them unconscious (Dead? No, but...). Ann just stands there, unscratched and still looked pissed but the looks calmed a little than before, and more satisfied. Probably because their opponents had been barbequed by her fire.

Thatch whistled low enough that only the three commanders could hear, "She sure is kick ass."

"Damn straight. But I wonder if she snaps because of the murder attempt from behind," Izo spat the last four words distastefully, "Or if she was annoyed by the tease and jeers?"

"I don't know about that, but she looked oblivious of it, yoi."

 **I know, I know, the battle scene is fail, but I swear I tried!**

 **And sorry this is crappy, but in my defense my skill is crappy so it comes with the consequences.**

 **Anyway, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really proud of this one...**

 **Of (still) Overprotective Brothers**

It was a mere six hours after their battle in which Ann's first battle as Whitebeard pirate and her devil fruit ability roasted all of their opponents alive. The civilians on the island had offered them to stay the night, but considering the current and winds, the team (who had been assigned with some gunpowder supplying task along the way) decided to set sail as soon as possible and search for gunpowder in nearby island for the island that they had just defended had no gunpowder supply because the islanders don't use any guns in fight. The crew, being a pirates they are, had begged to the three commanders (Mainly just a certain blonde with an ability to turns into a 'flaming-blue-chicken' as Ann dubbed it,) to 'visit' some random bar and get drunk for a night to celebrate their victory (Which is a total bull; they just want to throw a party and get drunk), so here the three commanders are, occupying some corner in a random bar, sake and snack in table but trying to not get drunk to keeping a watch on their drunken-sailor brothers.

It is a (somewhat) calm and happy moment before a question broke their content atmosphere.

"You see that?" Izo asked while his gaze following something behind them. His face is calm but his is hands twitching towards his pistols, he's emitting some sort of dark aura behind him and Thatch could swear he saw some murderous glint in his eyes.

"See what -..." Marco's words trailing when he followed his friend's gaze.

"What? What was-?"

When Thatch catch what the other commanders were looking at, he froze, expression suddenly turning dark and without hesitating he unsheathed his sword then take a step towards their unsuspecting newest sister; Ann.

But before he can walk more than two steps, a hand stopped him.

"No." Izo said, eyes dark.

"But- don't you see!? She-! That-!"

A well-shaped eyebrow lifted, "Have a little faith in her would you?"

Ah, I see. You are confused right? Well, let's see what happened a few minutes earlier from our favorite freckled pirate side, shall we?

...A few minutes earlier...

"Hey hottie."

Ann looked up from her 'snack' (That consisted of 10 man's dinner portion, and she doesn't drink. Not tonight anyway,) to the source of the sound; a middle aged man seating in front of her, his gaze is taking her front form from head to toe, and his face is quite red.

"...Can I help you sir?" she asked politely (Well, as polite as possible with her mouth stuffed with foods anyway, she's pretty sure it more sounds like 'Kwahn aih elp ou iyr?').

The man chuckled, and Ann can smell strong whiskey from his breath, "Oh, yes. Of course you can."

Ann just raised her eyebrow, what the heck is this man wants? Swallowing her foods, she waits for the man to continue...

The man still wears that somewhat creepy amused grin on his face, he gestured to Ann's choice of clothing (or lack of thereof,) and says, "I see you're not cold."

Ann's eyebrows knitted together, "No, I am not, in fact I'm quite warm. It is beca-" The man raise his hand, a signal for Ann to stop her rant, and her frown deepening, this man sure is rude.

He gives a chuckle again, "I can see that, I believe you are quite 'hot' even,"

...Now we back to the present where Thatch was stopped by Izo when he attempted to slice the unknown man at Ann's table...

Ann is getting impatient, she maybe a pirate, but she's not that rude to leaves the conversation and begin to dig her 'snack' again, (She's not Luffy!) and Makino's lessons had made sure of that. From the corner of her eyes she can see that Thatch and Izo are bickering about something, but she ignores it.

"Yes, that's because of my ability-"

The man cut her again, "Your ability left no room to doubt, it worked well with me. In fact, it worked so well, I feel quite hot."

Huh? "Uh... I don't aware of that. I'm sorry, you can just move closer to the windows if the heat makes you uncomfortable." Okay, she knows she tends to literally lit up and sends a heat wave to her surrounding while excited but she had it under control! She wouldn't let her ability loose in civil place like this!

The man let a full blown laugh, "Yes! Yes, I feel very uncomfortable, in fact I just said that I feels quite heated right?" he turn his gaze to Ann, "So, do you think you can help me to be feels more comfortable?" he said while leaning closer to Ann's face.

While Ann slowly backing her from to keep her personal space from the man, confused at how the heck she should help, she feels a hand sling to her shoulder.

"HEY ANN!" Thatch screamed in her ears.

What was that for? Did he think she's deaf or something? "Uh, what the heck Thatch?!" she said annoyed.

"I see you got a company," a voice beside her said, Ann turns her gaze from the head chef to her left side, "But I believe your dear brother wants your company as well Ann." She was greeted by a certain cross-dresser's (Creepy?) smile.

"Izo? What do you mean-?"

The 16 division commander points at Marco, "Go there, cheer our most stick-in-the-muds Brother up Ann."

"But my food-"

"There's many food at his table as well, and if that's not enough you can always order again, bills on Marco tonight." Thatch butted in.

Izo smiled warmly at her, "Go Ann, Thatch and I wants to have a nice chat with this gentleman." He said with sickly sweet tone, while nodding at the man who had been turned visibly pale at the two commanders' arrival.

Somewhat sensing danger in her ship-brothers' eyes, Ann just nodded, "Okay..."

When Ann arrives at Marco's table, she was greeted by the First Division commander's amused face, then she ask what's so funny and he just snorted while gesturing at the crowd that had gathered around Izo, Thatch, and the stranger, blocking their view completely. Founding no answer at the sight, she raised her eyebrow at Marco, at this the man laughed, then he sent a fond glance at their brothers and says;

"And they called me the mother-hen..."

 **I just realized that even if I wrote a fic about Ann, I always pictured Ace on every situation I made her through. I feels like I makes Ann becomes 'Ace that wears bikini top and being addressed as a girl' so I'll make the next story with a little more girl topic, nope, no chessy romance or boyfriend thingy that's just OOC for Ann, but something that girls generally do.**

 **'Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There, the promised girl-thingy.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, fav, and follows! It's really great!**

 **The same warnings apply guys, and I'm still in the need of Beta-reader!**

 **Of Bloody Hell**

There is some says that states 'Living is learning'. People learn from the things that happen in their life be it small thing like how much sugar to add to your tea or big things like how to life with no regret. Pirates are no exception, in their life on the vast ocean; they learn things like how the ocean got oddly calm before a storm, or how the wind picked up when a cyclone is coming. The people that had had an encounter with Whitebeard pirates had learn many things, one that is certain is that you don't mess with their family, two you don't mess with their booze, especially the captain's booze.

It can't be denied, the vast majority of the crew is male, so far only the nurses and several docs that wears skirt (No, kimono is not a skirt), so it was not a surprise if many of them don't realize the change of air that their sisters gave sometimes. But after three month since the official ends of their youngest sister's assassin wannabe days, the crews learn something(s), there are things to do and not to do when you're around a certain fire user in a certain special period of time once a month.

 **One**. Don't eat your meals anywhere near Ann.

The crew had noted from the very beginning that the youth has a very huge appetite, but from time to time it becomes clear that at a certain time, the appetite increased at least five times than usual. At first Ann just inhales her pile of food and cleans her plate faster than before, then she will walk to the kitchen and demand for second helping, but second becomes third and soon enough third becomes five and five becomes more. It happened at every meal, be it breakfast, lunch and becomes even worse at dinner.

Thatch, as the head chefs and the big softie that he is, can't ignore the sad puppy-eyes looks Ann pulled to him for her second helping purpose. But after three days and the supplies on board becomes critically thin, Marco had come and confront him, telling him to control the portion of every meals or they'll find themself broke (That was said with a glare, subtly telling the brunette to stop spoiling their little sister already). Not wanting to face the First division commander's wrath, the head chef had to (begrudgingly, he (brotherly) loves Ann dammit!) banned Ann from having more than third helping. Of course, the girl in question is non-too happy with this arrangement, she said after every meal that she stills hungry, (This makes her brothers cringe, bottomless pit indeed). But lately, it's either an ever-hungry beast had just awoken in Ann's stomach, or their sister just can't handle it anymore, but the only thing that's clear is every edible material in one meter radius around her will disappear within seconds. Be it a common crewmate's, a commander's, or even their Pop's.

"Hey!"

"Ann!"

"It's my food!"

"Watch it!"

And you'll only meet a pure innocent expression on her face. (Many of the crewmates' heart melted at this, and let the stolen food slide, resulted in their own lack of portion and energy, and lacking energy in the middle of the ocean is never good. Especially if a certain Mythical Zoan devil fruit user found you lagging on deck while he's on bad mood. Say hello to the ocean below, sailors.)

(But the others, the one who did not melted at the—fake—innocent face Ann pulled and tried to snatch the food—or what remains of it—back, will be literally melted from the fire)

Two. Don't mention any of her little brothers. Like, EVER.

One sunny morning in Moby Dick, everything seems so ordinary, blue skies, blue sea...

Until one question was asked...

"Ann do you have any sibling besides us?" Haruta, innocently ask.

Ann smiled, "Yeah, a stupid little brother!"

"Stupid? How come?" Vista butted in.

Ann's gaze shifted towards the horizon, her smile becomes one of fond smile that very sincere and rare to be seen on her face, "Well, he always get eaten by crocs when we were kids, He was once got beaten by a bear too, and being chased by tiger, He always said stupid things like 'Mysterious Power' or 'Mysterious way', and his expression is just plain stupid! His decision is always a stupid one too; I doubt he can ever be a captain without worrying his crewmates to death! Occasionally he sing a stupid song like; 'The Island in south~ are warm~ Paina-puru-puru their heads got really hot~ and they're all idiot~' and that's just the first verse! If I remember it correctly, it has four stupid verse, each with different direction at every verse, He always not fast enough when running from Gramp's 'Fist of Love' and so we have to dragged him, he's a crybaby too, like if I left for a sec he'll latch on me and whining for me to not go. AND HE'S WEAK! Like w-e-a-k! He can't even tie his own shoelace! Not that he has any sort of shoe in the first place, just me phrasing something to describe his idiocy. Do you even know how many times he causes trouble? Infinity, trouble found him and he found trouble, every second of his life is trouble..." and there goes a five hour speech about a little brother's antics and idiocy, this option usually happen when she's in a good mood, but when it's she's not...

"Ann, you said that you have a weak little brother right?" this time, Thatch, innocently ask.

A twitch of eyebrow, "My little brother isn't weak! Do not fucking underestimate him Thatch! He's going to be strong, 'cause he is my little brother!" a shoulder unconsciously burst into flames. "He has a big dream to chase Thatch! There is this thing, thing that makes him strong! I just know it because I'm his fucking big sister and I'm fucking has a faith in him! He'll be a captain and find a decent crew and came to this fucking ocean and this fucking world will fucking admit that he is fucking strong because he is! You know how stubborn he is!? Heh, I bet there's no one that is more stubborn than him; he has the hardest and thickest skull in this whole world Thatch! And did you know what is that supposed to mean Thatch?! It means he won't fucking give up even if he's not strong enough and that's the one thing that makes him stronger and stronger! And the best thing is he is my fucking little brother! Troubles find him and he founds troubles that spell trouble that will make him even stronger than strong!"

"Whoa calm-"

"And so, Thatch," A burning finger point menacingly, " . . . Do you understand?!"

An audible gulp was heard, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good."

This option happens when our lovely female pirate is in a sour mood, she'll babbling non sense but with such white anger that even if she doesn't makes a sense you don't want to mess with her...

And the last one...

"Ann," A deep voice grumbled, "I heard you have a brother?" Whitebeard asked from his special chair on deck.

The crew that had been learnt what kind of situation will follow that question slowly inched away.

"Ah, it's actually brothers..." Ann smiled and said before hesitated, a frown on her face, then she lowered her hat until it shadowed her eyes, but even with that the whitebeard pirates can see that she's biting her lips. A hand suddenly covering her initial tattoo on her arm.

"What is it Ann?" The yonko asked his tone concerned.

Ann rise her gaze and smiled a sad, anguish and melancholy smile towards her adoptive father, "Once upon a time Pops, there is two born as demons and one born as an angel, but they are all agreed to becomes human." Not bothering to explain further, she walks away, leaving an intrigued looking father and confused looking brothers.

Ann didn't show up at lunch and even dinner that day.

Later at midnight, a lone figure can be seen to sit alone on the crow nest, overlooking the horizon. If you strain your ears you'll heard a soft murmur;

"...The two demons live as humans, even if that didn't change the fact that they're demons. But hell don't want them back, on the other hand heaven want its angel back."

The figure kiss her arm in which a certain crossed tattoo was painted there and continue the murmur, "Now, you're a human too brother."

(Beware that these three options can all be happened in one day considering the constant changing moods in that certain time)

 **A sudden turn of moods!**

 **Absurd? Gentlemen, that word is practically the perfect describe of the ladies' feeling when they're in 'a certain time once a month'**

 **next: (Bloody hell part2)**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm done, I'm done. I'M BACK. smh, I don't have a writer block, I just don't wanna do this. Idk. so many things happened, I believe that you guys don't really care anyway, so I'm not going to say it, not at all. I wrote this long-long time ago, I just really like this one. Also you guys remember that I said I'll give it AUs? because this is an AU.  
Warning: Mention of child abuse, Chibi!Ann, mention Chibi!Luffy, Marco being Marco. Ah, Orphan AU. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Of Nightmares**

Marco shifts his gaze through the seemingly endless paper in front of him and then sighed, paperwork, why on earth someone create such a distasteful thing? Right. To makes administration and budgeting easier. But even knowing the purpose of paperwork and the needs to complete it, Marco still hated it with passion. Not only it consume most of his time, but it also boring and makes him stay up late in a frequency that is considered as a little too many than what should be count as healthy. But well, it comes with the job he guess.

Don't get him wrong he loves his job. Being trusted to be the head of Whitebeard orphan house after Pops takes a full retirement, was one of the best thing that happened in his life. Well, of course he didn't like the fact than Whitebeard himself had to retire early (at least, early on the huge man's self-opinion) because of his declining health, but it's the time for the man to sit back and enjoy life anyway ("No, Pops, that doesn't mean free flow of booze." "But-" "No, Pops."), and he wouldn't dreams to say this out loud but he likes being with children, they're so innocent and happy and always saw the world from a better angle, always spending their lunch-breaks like it was the time of their lives, and they're cute, so cute that you'll want to melt in a puddle of overwhelming cuteness.

...okay, now that somewhat sounds creepy.

But really, he likes to interact with children (although not many of them likes him), whether it had to do with his... less than happy childhood he didn't know but well, it also didn't help that many kids that were send here is the ones with sad and dark past too. Sometimes it's beyond his mind how after so many hard ships and bad things that even grown-ups could barely handle, with a little kind gestures, care, and trust you can make these angry kids smiled.

Of course it's not that easy, there's so many hatred and distrust from the kids that had endured too much and they could be really violent too, and by violent he didn't just mean thrashing and screaming, but a real violence as in knowing how to throw a punch that'll instantly knock an amateur out or how to use a butter knife to tear your eyes out. But that's what he and his brothers here for, not all of them were good with kids, but because of their... side activities they're pretty good with handling violence. Marco was especially good with calming these angry kids into a modest level, Thatch on the other hand was pretty great with playing with the children that was... well, had a happier past, and after they have calmed down, the children that had endured darker past too. That was why they're the ones that had been appointed as the head and deputy of Whitebeard Orphan House after Pop's retirement.

So, back with the matters at hands. He hated paperwork, it really consume so many of his times especially at night, and that leaves him cranky when the sun rise and he could snapped by the slightest provocation, he couldn't risked to snapping at the children so his times with the orphan kids were very rare, not that he has many time at to begin with, as the children tend to be scared of his bored and cold expression (and apparently his vocal tone too,) the staff had banned him for meeting new kids that didn't have a shady past for the fear of scaring them. But being the head and all that-

There's a little knock at his door.

He frowned, then proceed to glance at his pineapple-shaped clock (Thank you, Thatch), 01:40, huh it's early in the morning.

"Come in,"

The door made a rather loud sounds and Marco made a mental note to get it oiled next week when Rakuryo will be visiting the orphan.

At first there's nothing, and Marco started to suspect it was a prank that Thatch and Haruta had set somehow, but then a little bare feet stepped inside followed by its other pair and revealing a nervous looking girl with a loose white shirt and too big grey pants.

Ah, the new kid. Marco thought, emphasized on the word 'the'. She's been a trouble for the staff and one of the most violent kids Marco had ever seen. She was found curled up with her self-declared younger brother ("DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" "Calm down, we're just trying to hel-UGH!" PRANG!) Near a trashcan when one of the staff had went out to take their garbage out. They didn't know what happened to them, only that they're in what could be described as the worst state of living, almost starved to death, not to mention they suffered many wounds, some even went deep and there's one or two that suspiciously looked like bullet wounds, the most recent wounds were no better, being only wrapped with rags or being completely ignored. But that's been three months ago, and now even if the girl one is reluctant to cooperate (only so if the younger needs help, treatment, or food, which actually happens a lot) they're in a better shape already.

Marco did know the thing first-hand because like he said, he was good at handling violence and knows what's it like to have the world itself being against you from the very beginning of your life. He did what he thought was right, giving the girl attention but not too much to be in 'creepy' categories, gives her a personal time with her brother (not that she'd trust the little seven years old boy at their hand, but at least he didn't tried to pry him from his big sister's arms like his staff did once)and the most important thing is that he gives her trust, more than other staff put on her, one of the form is he didn't differentiate her from other kids while the staff was worried to put her in the same meadow as other kids. Of course this didn't prevent said girl to still put up her bitterness. Sometimes, it's worse than most times, the other times it falter, if Marco didn't know any better he'd say that this girl suffered from a very bad PMS.

But he did know better.

"Is there something I could help you with?"

The little girl—No, Ann. They picked up her name somewhere in the first days of she and her brother's stay when said brother called for her, never did she introduce herself, heck, the best behavior she had granted them is a forceful glare, which if a person could die just because a glare, then all of them will be six feet under by now—looks straight to his eyes, even when she's clearly nervous, her gaze is steady and... not hard, but determined weren't the right word either, held a confidence perhaps? And Marco would be damned if he didn't respect the ten years old girl for that.

Be it any other child, he would've kneeled down with soft smile and sweet meaningless word (not that it would help much in his case, appearance tad to came first to the children), but if there's one thing he learned in the past two months about Ann that would be she'll react better if you treat her as an adult. Sorry, respect her as an adult. He didn't like it that she have to grow up so soon, but well, he wasn't one to talk, and he knows the feeling too well when you're forced to act like adult or otherwise in the best case scenario you'll suffered, and in the worst case, died.

"I-I want to ask you a favor."

Well, that was new. She never talk to anyone before, only screaming threats or muttering insults (And curses that even he didn't know what's the meaning of) under her breath. It's really heart-warming and makes him feels so proud to be the first person in this orphan that she'd trust.

"And what is that?"

Her eyes shifted and roamed through his not too big office, as if she was searching for something, in the end she settled for the only clearing of floor in front of his desk (the other part being covered in paper and some other questionable things).

She mumbled something.

That was very uncharacteristic of her, and to think that there's a thing that could make her lose her confidence.

It should be something really important.

"Can you repeat that?"

This time, she took a deep breath and once again locked her gaze straight with his.

Impressive.

"I want to sleep here."

...

Huh?

"You want to sleep here." He didn't question the statement, only repeating it. After all if the kid has steel her hearts and swallows her pride to come here and said exactly that, she should have deep thinking things through and this current situation is the only solution that came to her head.

He just wanted to know the reason behind it.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Why?"

Now this time, she did falter, "I... don't think you're so bad."

Now that was a whole new level of new thing. And a whole new level of pride swarmed through him. But that's not what he'd been looking for.

...

A minute had passed in silence, no one moved nor did they talk.

He just sits there waiting for explanation.

She just standing there waiting for him to continue the conversation.

"Why?" he tried again.

She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't grant her wish if she didn't do the same.

"I... have a nightmare."

He arched his eyebrow, it isn't uncommon for children to have such a thing as nightmare, but knowing the state she was found and combined with her hostile attitude, this 'nightmare' had to be more than just a monster under your bed.

Probably even her darkest memory.

He shifted his gaze to the old leather couch beside the pile of God-knows-what archives, and then proceeds to stand and walk towards said couch. He then sits—or rather collapse—on it, and then he patted the spot beside him, giving her a wordless request to sit.

She seemed surprised, like she didn't think he would offer her to sit on his couch. After a little bit of hesitation, she walks toward him and find her way to sit a little farther than what was should considered polite beside him.

Still, she did sit beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, his tone is casual but there's a certain gentleness on it if you squint really hard.

At first Ann was quiet, and Marco wondered if she had regretted coming here in the first place and is thinking of the fastest way to bolt from his office to an unknown destination, but Marco didn't press; he waited and was rewarded.

"It's always darkness" that was barely a whisper and Marco had to strain his ears to hear it.

"The dream, I mean." She stop to take a deep breath as if she was suffocating by said darkness, "I didn't know what exactly happened but it was always darkness, engulfing me and I-" she faltered, clearly holding her tears, "I always feels weak, afraid, helpless, scared, hopeless, frightened, alone... I don't know, practically everything negative?" she took a deep breath again, "And every time I woke up, it's always with burning ache in my chests, as if..." she stopped dead in her track.

"...As if it burned." She continues, "When I was still nine, Sabo always comfort me every time I woke up from that dream, Dadan too, even if she just stand in the hallway and didn't even came inside, then comes Luffy, who is always likes cuddling so even when I suddenly awoke I found myself in his tight embrace and then we spend time hunting and stealing so much that I could forget about the dream, and Makino's hugs were great I can't even complain when she pull away. But then it's just me and Luffy and I need to be strong for him right? I'm the older sister, so I can't show any weakness. Then they took us and it's... At first it just some beatings and lack of food, and that I can handle, living in the forest giving you many sources of food but sometimes you could get back home without bringing any; being hungry isn't something new. Then they giving us orders to do hard labor, some more beating here and there, that I could handle, but then comes the orders to kidnap, and they expect us to kill people, murder, poison, assault, torture... they did t-torture us with so called e-experiment and scientific procedure-"

She was stopped by a pair of strong hands pushing her little form to Marco's chest.

To be honest Marco just thought his heart had just crumbled. Hearing the little girl rambling the memories of the happy part of her past were truly heart-crushing, especially since he comes to the realization that being hugged was a rarity in this kid's life... then the happy part of her past weren't that much, that just the crushing part, but to hear the sadder part... well, that was when the remnants of his crushed heart being stomped by bulldozer. Marco was never one for casual contact nor did he was a hugger, he wasn't a person that would allow himself, or anyone else really, wallows in self-pity either, but damn.

How she reminds him of himself.

The pain. The need of being strong.

The tasks. The hopelessness.

The torture.

Against a ten years old kid.

Throughout the night, she keeps rambling about this and that, happy and sad, and Marco knows it's been too long since the last time she open up herself and put down her guards to someone which didn't depend on her being a role model, someone who is an equal to her... and cared for her.

When Ann fell asleep and Marco draped a blanked that somehow he had found in the pile of archives over her, he was suddenly reminded of screams, and blood, and battle, the sensation of flying, the view of deep sea and the endless surface of it, of a big grinning purple Jolly Roger, he was reminded of a fist of magma, an arm of flames, a body of diamond and a lone straw hat on an ice-like ground.

He shakes his head and pushed back the weird memories, clearly he'd been working too much.

.

.

.

Memories?

 **How's that y'all? Good? Bad? Idk... eh, I'll try to come back soon with this and Pumpkin Island, (If I can) Review, review~~**


End file.
